Todo tiene un precio
by Gassy Kosei
Summary: De repente, Helga entiende muchas cosas sobre Olga. Contenido sexual explícito y situaciones indecentes. Leer con precaución.Actualizado: Este Fanfic no es lo que podrías esperar. Prometo que tendrá algún sentido en próximos episodios. Gracias por sus reviews! :)
1. Chapter 1

Helga no soportaba a Olga por ser el centro de atención de su familia. Ni siquiera notaban que existía por su culpa. Todos los días desde su más tierna infancia, la menor de las Pataki vivía el abandono de sus padres presentes, pero ausentes. Y sin embargo, Olga siempre buscaba la manera de atosigarla con mimos y cursilerías que la exasperaban aún más. Helga ya se lo había dicho antes y eso siempre terminaba en negras lágrimas no suyas, sino de Olga, que quedaba sumamente herida por el desprecio de su hermana. Helga no entendía el por qué ella seguía insistiendo en estar unidas si apenas se veían en las cortas temporadas en que Olga vacacionaba en la casa Pataki. No lo entendía, hasta aquella noche en que lo escuchó todo.

Normalmente Helga tenía un dormir muy pesado, una vez que caía en el sueño, no despertaba por nada del mundo. Esa noche en particular, estaba totalmente fastidiada porque el estúpido de Gerald había estado mencionando a su amado cabeza de balón todo el tiempo. El pelos necios no parecía recordar que la última vez los vió en San Lorenzo besándose, horas antes de que Arnold decidiera quedarse allí con sus padres. El nombre del rubio le sacudió mil emociones viejas e infinitamente intensas que no le dejaban dormir. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de Olga.

Se escabulló de puntitas, intrigada por el origen de esos repetitivos pero quedos sonidos que parecían gemidos. Las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas, la habitación de sus padres también estaba oscura cómo la de Olga pues por las rendijas de la puerta no se colaba ninguna luz. Muy pero muy despacio abrió la puerta de Olga para evitar que el molesto rechinar de la puerta la pusiera en evidencia.

Entonces lo vió. Vió aquello que siempre quiso saber y que deseó no haber sabido nunca.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y dejaba al descubierto dos siluetas muy conocidas en la cama de su hermana. Se trataba de su padre, sobre una desnuda Olga, que mordía una de las almohadas de su cama. El reflejo de la luz realzaba la forma de su padre, quién con cadencioso ritmo penetraba ansiosa y brutalmente a su hija mayor. Olga lloriqueaba entre las almohadas

Helga se quedó petrificada, tan callada mientras sus ojos abiertos de par en par cómo platos absorbían aquella escena prohibida. Big Bob gemía con cada embestida. De pronto se detuvo y giró fácilmente a la frágil Olga, poniéndola de espaldas y de rodillas.

-Papi, por favor… no…..-Gimotió en un leve susurro suplicante.

-Hicimos un trato, Olga- Masculló, ansioso, frotando su duro miembro entre las nalgas de su hija mayor- O me complaces en todo, o tu hermana tomará tu lugar….

Olga lloró en silencio y susurró algo que Helga no alcanzó a escuchar. Momentos después, su padre sodomizaba a su hermana mayor quien ahogaba sus gritos de dolor en la almohada. La joven Pataki salió sigilosamente de la habitación, cómo un fantasma y tan blanca cómo uno de verdad.

Ahora entendía todo: La preferencia absoluta de su padre hacia Olga, la manera de Miriam de evadir de la realidad con el alcohol. Seguramente ella lo sabía desde siempre. Esa noche no pudo dormir, se quedó en la cama, rígida y tensa hasta que escuchó el pesado andar de macho satisfecho de su padre, dirigirse a su alcoba matrimonial. A Helga le venía a la menta una y otra vez lo que su hermana le había dicho hacía mucho tiempo "Debes creer que soy afortunada por la atención que me dan, pero tengo que fingir todo el tiempo cómo una muñeca de cuerda. Me enferma hacerlo… Que suerte que no se fijen en ti…"

Amaneció y Helga no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Era sábado y decidió salir al muelle para aventar piedras. Llevaba su chaqueta puesta mientras bajaba las escaleras sin hacer ruido, cuándo notó que había alguien en la cocina. Era Olga, que estaba batiendo la masa para los hot cakes del desayuno y le daba la espalda. Helga se acercó y la abrazó fuerte.

-Buenos días, hermanita bebé- Sonrió Olga- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó al notar que Helga tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Siempre creí que tú eras la afortunada por tenerlo todo… Pero yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a ti….

Olga abrazó a su hermana menor, en silencio y complicidad. Ninguna estaba ahora, tan sola ahora que compartían el mismo secreto.


	2. En la guerra todo hoyo es trinchera

Phil es un hombre con mucha historia

Ha tenido toda una gama de experiencias que se entretejen hasta conformarlo.

Es mellizo, lo que de por si es raro ahora, en el tiempo en que nació lo era aún más. Su madre era modista, su padre trabajaba en una fábrica. Nunca pudo terminar sus estudios debido a la gran depresión económica que les hizo perder casi todo. Phil tuvo una vida dura con efímeras alegrías cotidianas: Un perro llamado Pooter que murió llevándose el lazo que le unía a su hermana, su mejor amigo Jimmy Kafka quién era no sólo su compañero en la escuela sino también su compinche en las travesuras y socio emprendedor.

Lo único que pareció aliviarlo al dejar la escuela fue ya no estar al alcance de la diabólica Gertie quién le hacía la vida de cuadritos dentro del aula. Pero esa sensación le duró poco pues Gipsy, su hermana, pasaba invitando a Gertie a la casa. Philip no podía ser igual de grosero con la invitada pues también era asidua cliente de su madre. Todas las semanas la buena señora tenía algún encargo de Gertie. Al principio eran vestidos pero con el tiempo y sin alguna razón que el joven comprendiera, la rubia empezó a solicitar cosas cada vez más disparatadas: Traje de Esquimal, Disfraz de gato, pollo, enfermera, caballo, diablo (Este último Phil creía que le quedaba perfecto con el carácter) hasta un traje de girasol y pirata vagabundo. Phil no se atrevía a preguntar pues ya conocía de sobra los golpes de Gertie.

Durante un tiempo, Phil y Jimmy Kafka ingresaron a una banda y le otorgaron el apodo de "Steely Phil" y " Iron (ny) Kafka" Por su testarudez. Competían por las cosas más estúpidas y sin embargo seguían siendo amigos desde la infancia. Se metió en serios líos en ésa etapa de rebelde. Afortunadamente salió bien librado por la siempre oportuna y misteriosa intervención de Gertie, quién no perdía oportunidad para cobrarle el favor con una salida al teatro, a algún paseo por la feria del Queso. Sea lo que fuera que Gertie le pidiera, Philip lo hacía en parte por estar en deuda y temor a que sus padres se enteraran de sus metidas de pata y otra parte porque Gertie a pesar de tener siempre una lengua mordaz y esa habilidad natural para amedrentar, se había vuelto en una jovencita muy bella con pequeños y cada vez más frecuentes arranques de bondad.

Llegó el punto en el que se veían con tanta frecuencia que Philip una tarde en la que caminaban por el muelle, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Gertie

Una declaración, dos semanas de feliz noviazgo antes de que la Guerra estallara y Phil tuviera que partir a una batalla que realmente no tenía sentido para él. Le dio a Gertie el anillo de su abuela prometiéndole volver para casarse y ser una familia feliz. Con un beso sellaron la promesa que en el fondo, él sabía que quizás no podría cumplir.

En la guerra tuvo la misión de dejar el cargamento de Cham descompuesto en una ubicación secreta. En el camino dio con una pequeña granja francesa dónde luego de semanas pudo tener una comida casera y compañía femenina… Quizás demasiada.

Monique, la hija mayor del granjero ausente, se presentó a medianoche en el granero con un pequeño y revelador conjunto que permitía ver la forma de sus turgentes senos y su sensual silueta rogándole con su acento francés que la poseyera.

Phil la miró en silencio. Amaba a Gertie más que a nadie.

La amaba y sin embargo el miedo a morir en la guerra le silenciaba la voz de la razón y le daba pase directo al instinto.

Phil se quedó quieto mientras Monique se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Tomó su mano y succionó su dedo índice suavemente mientras le miraba seductoramente. Tuvo un espasmo que lo hizo suspirar.

- Monsieur Phil, hágame olvidar esta guerra…

Olvidar. Ambos querían olvidar la guerra, las balas, el constante acecho de la muerte en el aire. Phil la miró con ternura y dejó que ella condujera sus manos debajo del camisón directo hacia sus duros pezones. Monique frotó su pelvis desnuda contra el pantalón de Phil quién empezaba a responder a las provocaciones.

Quería olvidar todo, la guerra, los disparos, el perder a su familia, a Gertie… Ella ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento y Phil se sintió cómo el peor de los bastardos por no detenerse ni siquiera por ella. Más bien era por ella que no se detenía. Monique guardaba cierto parecido con Gertie. Phil se sumergió en la fantasía, imaginando que los senos que se bamboleaban sobre su rostro eran los de Gertie y los mordió, que la humedad de la entrepierna provenía del gozo y deseo de su amada, no de aquella extraña y se perdió en ella.

La poseyó cómo un desquiciado una y otra vez hasta el amanecer. Duro, desenfrenado, cómo si la vida se le fuera en ello. Cada vez que llegaba al clímax murmuraba el nombre de Gertie. Monique no lo notó, estaba muy concentrada disfrutando del frenesí que no parecía tener fin que sus sentidos estaban embotados.

Cuándo el cielo clareó, Phil se despertó con una desnuda francesa sobre él y el heno. Su piel ligeramente bronceada tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor, su cabellera dorada le cubría los hombros y parte de la espalda.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Phil- Le saludó con una sonrisa de hembra satisfecha, acariciándole el pecho.

Philip se quedó petrificado y cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Se levantó y vistió con premura, soltando una disculpa atolondrada y apresurada. Monique lo entendió todo y no por eso quedó menos devastada al verlo partir en el camión.

Conforme avanzaba y se abría paso en la nieve, el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana desprendía de Phil el aroma de aquella mujer de una noche y aunque Phil enterró ese recuerdo en medio de la próxima aventura, el destino y los Dioses confabulaban para que pagara por ese pecado algún día.


End file.
